A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. SSDs have no moving mechanical components and this distinguishes SSDs from traditional electromechanical magnetic disks, such as, hard disk drives (HDDs) or floppy disks, which contain spinning disks and movable read/write heads. Compared to electromechanical disks, SSDs are typically more resistant to physical shock, run silently, have lower access time, and less latency. Many type of SSDs use NAND-based flash memory which retains data without power and is a type of non-volatile storage technology. NAND-based flash memory may include single-level cell (SLC) NAND, multi-level cell (MLC) NAND, triple level cell (TLC) NAND, etc.